British culture in Lovia
British culture has exerted some influence on modern-day Lovia ever since the founding of the nation in 1876. Of the Founding Fathers, George Smith was British and the only one not to reside in America prior to emigration. Today, various small British communitities exist, usually well-integrated into Lovian society. Language English is the official language of Lovia, not because of British influence, but due to proximity to the USA and heavy American immigration. Virtually all British-Lovians are monolingual English speakers, although in areas where other languages are also spoken such as Dutch or Oceana, they may be bilingual. A small Welsh-speaking community existed in Western Clymene until about 1940, but died out quickly. Communities in Lovia British-Lovians are concentrated in Kings, with more than twice as many as the rest of the country combined. Portland and Beaverwick in particular are known as centres of British immigration. In Sylvania, the British population is fairly evenly spread, though with a concentration on Discovery Isle in the settlements of Pool and Shepby. In Clymene, the British population is concentrated in Truth Island and in rural areas, with almost none resident in Sofasi or Adoha. A large number of British-Clymenis originate from Wales. Seven and Oceana have remarkably few British immigrants, possibly due to the fact that most British immigrants immigrated with the aim of purchasing land to farm rather than to do poorly-paid manual work which formed much of the economies of those two states. *Oceana - 287 (0.7%) *Sylvania - 3,103 (4.1%) *Seven - 314 (1.2%) *Kings - 10,026 (19.9%) *Clymene - 2,149 (8.0%) In total, there are 15,879 Lovians who claim British ancestry, a total of 7.7% of the total population. Famous Lovians of British ancestry * The Lewis Family (over 20 members) ** Jhon Lewis, CCPL politician, actor and writer. * Christopher Ried, CNP politician. * Lukas Hoffmann, CNP leader. * George Smith, Founding Father. * Sir John Lashawn, unofficial Founding Father. * Sam McBither, former mayor of Train Village. * Edward A. Ramsley, early immigrant. * Herbert Graham, early immigrant. * Henry Istvan, soldier known for his longevity and number of children. * Veronica Bradly-Lashawn, mistress of King Arthur III. * Christopher Holland, CCPL politician and professor at Blackburn University. * Christina Kay Evans, actress and politician (note: British-American, not British per se.) * Llywelyn Rhys, soldier of Welsh origin. * Mitch Cromwood, former Governor of Oceana. * Samuel Sawyer, well known Governor of Seven and writer of its Basic Law. * Ronald Thumbsup, former Bishop of Lovia.* * Henry Chase, member of the Royal Family by marriage. * John Manner, Scottish footballer for Contra United. * Joseph Yorn, English-Lovian historian. * Alisdair McFadden, Scottish-Lovian leader of McFadden's Thirty. * Lucas O'Brian, former Governor of Clymene. * Alexander Caldwell, Scottish Governor of Clymene. * Dennis Powell, English Governor of Kings. * George Grindon, early settler of Clymene and owner of Salisbury Farm. * Shlomo, house producer and musician. See also *Limburgish culture in Lovia *Romanian culture in Lovia *Brunanter culture in Lovia *French culture in Lovia *German culture in Lovia Category:Culture